Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to methods and devices for use of low temperature polysilicon (LTPS) thin film transistors in liquid crystal display (LCD) and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays.
Description of the Related Art
Low-temperature polycrystalline silicon (LTPS) is important for display technologies because of the temperature restrictions inherent in the use of large glass panels. Use of low-temperature polysilicon produces thin film transistors (TFTs) with improved semiconductor performance, allowing higher resolution displays. Therefore, LTPS TFTs offer possibilities for improved electronic devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays.
As LCD and OLED technologies improve, there is a drive for greater resolution. One hindrance to improved resolution is optical transmittance of light between layers of the LTPS TFT. In particular, when adjacent layers have different refractive indices, optical transmittance is reduced, limiting resolution. One method for improving resolution is to improve optical transmittance of light between layers of the LTPS TFT.
Therefore, there is a need for improved optical transmittance in LTPS TFT.